Ilusión
by M Kurisu
Summary: "A veces las cosas que esperas nunca llegan, es lo inesperado, lo que te cambia la vida"


**ILUSIÓN**

* * *

Espero que les guste este one-shoot, y no se preocupen, no he abandonado "Bajo la Piel".  
Algo pasó y cuando lo corregí se eliminó y ahora lo vuelvo a publicar.  
Sin embargo ya tenía tres reviews de: Janeth Haruka, Lunita Hikari y Aidan Ross  
Sorry pero gracias por sus reviews y haber leído el trabajo previamente

* * *

Agradecimiento especial para Aidan Ross, por sus observaciones y sugerencias para con la presente obra.  
Gracias.

* * *

Las luces del auditorio se apagan lentamente, los espectadores guardan silencio mientras se acomodaban en sus asientos para después mirar con atención el escenario, al igual que yo, aunque mi mirada sólo se posa en ti. El silencio se ve interrumpido por un violín que da comienzo a la pieza musical.

Mientras te contemplo interpretando aquella nostálgica melodía, las notas me impulsan a trasladarme involuntariamente entre recuerdos; la música cesa , y una luz me deslumbra, la gente grita emocionada, y veo tu hermosa figura de sirena y ondulada cabellera, te encuentras en las gradas observando a través de los binoculares: la final de la carrera Nascar. Emocionada saltaste de alegría y gritaste mi nombre hasta perder la voz cuando fui quien primero atravesó la meta, te dirigiste a mí llena de confeti y serpentinas, enredaste tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me diste un beso sin siquiera darme tiempo a reaccionar.

La imagen de fondo cambia, viajo a otro recuerdo, estas en el jardín con la mirada fija hacia el garaje, bajo el dorso de tu mano disimulas una sonrisa. Tan empeñada estas en observarme que pasas desapercibido que se ha desbordado el agua de las flores que riegas, te deleita la figura vestida de overol con manchas de aceite que acaba de tropezar con la cola de un gato, este se avienta rasguñándome, y la pelea entre humano y felino se desata. Salgo perdiendo con dos rasguños en la mano, te carcajeas sin hacer esfuerzo por ocultarlo, y en vez de fruncir el ceño estallo en una carcajada al ver que estas empapada; ambas terminamos en burlas hacia nuestras peripecias.

Otro recuerdo me asalta, te veo recostada sobre la cama, apoyando tu cabeza sobre una mano, mientras que con la otra acomodas uno a uno mis cabellos fuera de mi frente, un rayo de luna se cuela a través de la ventana, acentuando con su luz las curvas de tu cuerpo cubierto por una bata blanca. Mi rostro que en ese momento duerme y sueña contigo, es vigilado con ternura por tus dulces ojos. Depositas con ternura un delicado beso sobre mis labios.

Un tropel de aplausos me devuelven a la realidad y triste abandono mis ensoñaciones: tonterías, fantasías estúpidas que deberían desaparecer por completo, aplaudo sonriendo, si…sonriendo, como usualmente oculto mi tristeza y mi dolor. Miro el escenario, estas radiante. Vuelan rosas hacia ti, la ovación es estruendosa, sin embargo cada aplauso se clava en mi pecho, cientos de agujas que perforan mis sueños que nunca podrán ser. Tú sonrisa se dirige hacia la rubia de al lado, aquella a quien yo misma te presenté. Maquillo mi rostro con una sonrisa, para cubrir el llanto que fluye por dentro.

Vuelven las imágenes de mi reciente sueño, pero no soy yo quien ganó la final de la carrera. Yo estaba junto a ti en las gradas, apretaste mi mano cuando el auto que vigilabas hizo una maniobra peligrosa antes de ganar y, mientras me abrazabas por la victoria de quien amas, pronunciaste su nombre, ese nombre que mis oídos hubieran querido sustituir por el mío. No era yo quien vestía de overol aquella tarde de verano, tan solo observé la escena desde mi jardín. Y en la cena de esa noche, a la cual amablemente fui invitada, narraron la anécdota de ese día, y como con tus besos curaste los rasguños de en mano. Y en año nuevo, en casa de Setsuna, al pasar frente a la habitación de ustedes, te mire mientras contemplabas su rostro dormido, deseando ser yo la custodiada por el azul profundo de tus ojos.

Esa siempre ha sido la realidad: Haruka y Michiru.

¿Qué puedo hacer?, no lo decidí, tan sólo un día desperté pronunciando tu nombre, deseando que durante el desayuno estuvieras sentada a mi lado en la mesa, ser despedida con un beso y un "que te vaya bien", recibir llamadas tuyas durante el día para saber que estoy haciendo, y alguna que otra vez para llevarte alguna partitura que seguro olvidaste en casa por estar escuchando en el teléfono las locuras de Mina. Al salir del trabajo ir juntas en bicicleta a orillas del río donde comeríamos algún bocadillo preparado por ti, y por la noche cantar en algún concierto hasta perder la voz. Y al bajar del tren tomar el camino más largo, ese que rodea el parque, haciendo caso omiso de tus protestas por la hora, para así besar tus labios espontáneamente bajo la luz de los faroles que posan alrededor del quiosco, y al llegar a casa, entregarnos a la pasión después de un juego de caricias, y al otro día volver a pronunciar tu nombre cuando me despiertes con un suave beso y me llames "dormilona". ¡Ya basta! ¡No más fantasías irrealizables! ¡No las puedo controlar…! Quizá si no te hubiera apoyado cuando aquel antiguo amor, antes de Haruka, te abandonó, mientras yo guardaba mi dolor por la pérdida de Shori, ahora tendría una oportunidad. O… quizá nunca la tuve, tal vez sólo nací para ser tu amiga…tú mejor amiga. ¿Por qué solo te inspiro amor fraterno?, mi corazón esta agitado, doy una última mirada al escenario, me pongo de pie y me marcho, me falta aire. La realidad es que nuca hubo amor para mí: solo amistad. Tan sólo fuimos compañeras del mismo dolor. Haruka me salvó la vida al sacarme de aquel auto en llamas, y a ti, curando esas herida en tu corazón.

Abandono la sala, llevo la mirada baja, distraída aun en mis pensamientos no me doy cuenta que he salido del auditorio y me encuentro en la calle donde hay una galería de árboles: Sakura. Respiro y me detengo a contemplar un momento el espectáculo que se cierne sobre ellos: luces nocturnas reflejadas en las copas danzan formando figuras mientras una ligera ventisca hace desprender algunos pétalos que con caen con elegancia en cámara lenta.

De pronto siento que un viento cálido me atraviesa el pecho, una sensación de ansiedad me invade, me estremece.

[_Detrás de ti_]

Escucho una voz, ¿de dónde vino?, giro abruptamente y al hacerlo tropiezo con una silueta de kimono elegante, su abanico se ha caído por mi descuido.

[_Levanta el abanico_]

De nuevo escucho la voz, busco con la mirada antes de inclinarme, ignoro de donde proviene, pero por inercia obedezco lo que dice.

—Disculpa estaba distraída—digo al tiempo que le entrego el abanico.

[_Observa_]

—No te preocupes, cualquiera se distrae ante semejante paisaje—dice, y mientras lo hace acomoda sus cabellos y me permite ver su rostro, el cual gira y le miro entonces de perfil, bajo los Sakura, en un hermoso cuadro donde sus cabellos castaños vuelan sincronizados con los pétalos que caen lentamente. La calidez de su presencia me envuelve.

[_Extasía tus sentidos_]

Admiro el paisaje, y me inundo de paz, luego volteo hacia ella que voltea hacia mí y me sonríe.

[V_e sus ojos_]

Su mirada se posa en la mía a través de esos hermosos ojos grandes de color castaño, y dentro siento que una mano apacigua mi corazón. ¿Cuánto transcurre?, ¿2?, ¿10?, ¿15? minutos? O tal vez más, no importa, he vuelto a trasladarme, pero esta vez a ningún recuerdo, es un lienzo de color blanco que se va pintando con pétalos y al fondo está esta chica, sólo eso, una ilusión que ha comenzado teñirse.

—Pensé que los rosarios se usan en el cuello —dijo señalando el rosario que llevo enredado en la muñeca, y me trae de vuelta a la realidad, donde la chica del kimono sigue presente, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

[_Pregunta_]

—Es más práctico, ¿no te parece? —le sonrío divertida mientras agitó la mano, esta vez mi sonrisa no oculta dolor, expresa sinceridad.

—Shimako, Todou Shimako — me desconcierto. Acaso ella también escucha mi voz? —tú eres…?—

—Satou Sei

[_Acompáñale_]

Me sonríe con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y toma mi brazo extendido, invitándola a acompañarme. Si, realmente está escuchando mi voz.

Caminamos y charlamos, mientras los pétalos caen sobre nosotras, su aura tranquila y tímida mitigó mis pensamientos, su sonrisa de ángel me cautivó.

[_Shimako…quédate conmigo._]

Fue la primera de incontables noches que no pensé en Michiru Kaioh, y sería la primera de muchas que no soñaría con ella, desde ese momento Shimako se apoderó de mis ensoñaciones, de mi corazón, de mí.

La joven violinista de cabello aguamarina observó de lejos cuando Sei y su hermosa acompañante se marcharon, sonrió ligeramente, mientras la rubia le colocaba un abrigo sobre sus hombros, les miraron hasta perderse en el firmamento.

— ¿Será la futura dueña de ese rosario? —preguntó Haruka.

—La futura no, la que siempre ha sido, y por siempre será—dijo Michiru. Tomó la mano mano de la rubia y se dirigieron a casa.


End file.
